


If you think you are

by marginalia



Category: Smoke Signals RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

_will this make me_. adam left the question hanging unfinished in the air and evan brushed it away.

they had collapsed after the final shot, and though everyone else had long gone, they remained, staring up at the sky, talking about everything and nothing. 

adam had reached out first, cloaked in night, and traced evan's wiry body through his thin t-shirt. evan turned towards him, splaying his slim fingers across adam's strong arm to hinder or encourage, he wasn't sure.

in the end he leant in, pressed his lips to adam's without demand, and let adam answer for them both.


End file.
